


We Manage

by Nietnine



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Assassination attempts, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Depression, Each chapter will be labels accordingly in the beginning as to not cause discomfort for the readers, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The kids are just used for this story, Threesomes, White Fang, intent to harm a minor, just in case, male!Ruby, summonings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nietnine/pseuds/Nietnine
Summary: Having an infant son is very difficult as is. But having to fight off grimm and try not to die to assassins with no babysitter makes it even worse. Ruby is not having a very good year it seems.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Again. I am wishing you all the best after one hell of a shitty year! Hope you all had some good holidays and got some cool stuff. I can't wait for the year to be over! Whoo! Read the author's note below on the other stories I'm working on, just a little update on things.
> 
> *Edit 1/9/17  
> Ruby's gender is Male in this story. I don't want any confusion for any potential readers that might be interested in this story. As always I do appreciate feedback or kudos and glad my story caught your eye. v u v Thank you and have a good day!

Ruby lays awake, sleep running away from him faster than he could chase it. It was another long, long day on running and finding refuge in the safety of shitty government funded housing. Turning onto his side and wincing at the sharp sting of a spring stabbing him. It was a dull sense but it was enough to make the already uncomfortable bed, that much worse.

Reaching a callused hand up and scratching at the thick stubble on his chin. “Too bad they don’t allow us razors.” He grumbles, never one to like having beards and the beginnings of one is always the worse. It was itchy and soon will be another part of him that he won’t be able to maintain really well.

His money was scarce and spread thin to provide him and his child with food. He was so thankful that his son was healthy or he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. Stress was mounting higher and higher as his days went and soon he’ll have to be fleeing again. These semi-peaceful days won’t last much longer.

A shrill cry ripped into the still night air. “Shit-” Was mumbled between clenched teeth as Ruby stubbed his toe on a chair trying to hurry to the child. “Shh, Shhh I’m here.” He whispers, trying to soothe the newborn in the worn down crib in the small room.

Taking the wailing child into his arms and trying to rock him. Walking around furniture and going to the fridge that sat right next to Ruby’s bed. Humming and gently bouncing his son, rummaging through the contents of the cold box. Fishing out a bottle and shutting the door with his foot. He set it down and turned the faucet on to get hit water running.

“Shhh. I need to warm up the formula a bit, bud.” He tries to reason with the upset child and keeps bouncing him lightly in his one free arm. Holding the infant close to his chest.

“There we go.” He angled his arm holding his son slightly and stuck out his wrist. Testing the temperature of the liquid. “Perfect.”

Holding his son close, he walks over creaking wood boards and sits in a fold out wooden chair. “Here bud.” He whispers and his son gladly takes the bottle to start eating.

Ruby gives a sleepy grin and leans back in the chair. “There we go. Just what you needed, huh?” His arms sway back and forth, cradling his son to coax him back to sleep when he had his fill of formula.

“It’s not easy moving around so much, is it?” He asks, leaning forward and kissing the newborn’s forehead. “Mom isn’t here and we’re running out of money…” He sighs, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. “But don’t worry…” He trails off, feeling choked up and giving the best smile he could. “It will only get better. I promise you that, Barin.”

Ruby stands up, shaggy black hair with a red tint to the tips bobbing with him as he moved. Laying his sleeping infant back in his crib after getting a good burp out of him.

“Good night.” He tucks Barin in and then shuffles back to the little twin in the corner of their room. Flopping down onto the old bed and groaning at the spring stabbing into his ribs. This was going to be a long night of dodging death again.


	2. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's having a pretty rough day, luckily he has a few people to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ruby is Male in this story**
> 
> Lets kick this story into action! Welcome to another exciting adventure, glad you could come along. *jazz hands* I'm excited to get this one out there cause it's been my muse for a while in between all my writer's block for BP. It's helped get the juices flowing and what not~
> 
> As always, I do appreciate comments and feedback. I really love seeing what you guys thing, but just in case, I'm keeping comment moderation up on this story. After what happened last time, wowza-
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a great day~

_ Weiss’s smile was incredible. The stern and ever present scowl she sported only hid a very vibrant and bright smile. Ruby remembers the first time he ever saw it. He was almost blinded by the sheer beauty of it and he was determined to see it again. It only made him fall deeper in love with her. _

* * *

The morning came too soon. Way too soon. The thin curtains barely contained the bright sunlight outside that definitely did not want Ruby asleep anymore. He groans and slowly sits up, groggy and rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last of his restless sleep. “I could sleep for twelve more hours and it still wouldn’t be enough.”

Ruby moves to get up off the temporary bed and removes his shirt. He looks down at his side and around his back the best he could before sighing relief. Another successful night of not waking up bleeding from the death springs that poke out of the bed now and then when he moved. “Thank god.” He did not have the money to get shots or even go to the hospital. Every morning is a gamble now because of this bed.

Ruby stretches and feels the sweet relief of his back popping in a few places before walking over to Barin. The shelter was nice enough to provide him with a crib for his son and he couldn’t have thanked them enough for it.He leans over the wooden railing and smiles when he sees Barin is still asleep. “Morning, buddy.” He leaned down and kisses his forehead. “I’ll get breakfast going for us.” He stands back up and walks over to the kitchen in the one room apartment.

Opening the dented metal fridge, Ruby looks inside to grab out a few eggs and a pint of milk. He sets the eggs down but opens the milk to sniff the contents. He didn’t trust milk at times with this old fridge. Last thing he needed was food poisoning or just dying all together from badly obtained cottage cheese.

Ruby grabs the old pan he got at a garage sale a few days prior and starts making the simplest breakfast there was to make. Scrambled eggs… Though it was also the cheapest too so Ruby really couldn’t complain. He goes about adding some pepper to it to give it some flavor and stirs the mess into an edible substance.

Grabbing a new bottle and rinsing it out before filling it and adding formula. As he scoops his eggs onto a plate he was shaking the formula in the bottle. He yawns a bit and looks at the clock on the wall. “A few more hours till work.”

Ruby sits down to eat his breakfast quickly. Eyes scanning the windows that were always drawn shut. Listening and looking for anyone what would disrupt the pleasant rays of sunshine. He’s grown paranoid over the past months and the lack of sleep hasn’t been helpful to it at all. He’s starting to think he’s imagined some stuff that has made him jittery… OR that’s what they want him to think.

Ruby was about to go to to Barin when he heard it. A creak on these aged wooden floors caused him to go pale. His heart raced as he eyed the door to the apartment. Frozen and looking to his other baby. Crescent Rose.

He curses himself for cleaning it so far away from the middle of the room where it was easily accessible from anywhere in case of emergencies. He gulps and started to creep before the knock at the door scared him nearly out of his skin. His heart stopped and breath held before becoming confused. The people after him would have shot first before knocking.

Ruby turns towards the door, jittery and shaken up before checking through the peep hole. A wave of relief comes over him seeing two rabbit ears before opening the door, “Good morning, Velvet.”

Velvet gives a warm smile and then becomes concerned, “Wh-what’s wrong, Ruby? You’re so pale.” She reaches out to feel his forehead, “Are you sick?”

Ruby takes a deep breath and sighs, “Sorry. I was still asleep when you knocked. Kind of scared me.”

Velvet tips her head to the side before shrugging, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Ruby waves it off, “It’s fine. I should have gotten up sooner.”

Velvet shakes her head, though she didn’t believe his story. But with how shaken up he was, she didn’t press the matter. Ruby moves aside in a silent invitation to come in before shutting the door. “Aw, he’s still asleep!” She made a silent squeal before walking over to Barin’s crib.

Ruby smiles, “Yeah. He got fussy last night but he went to sleep right afterwards.”

Velvet nods as she reaches down and carefully picks him up into her arms. “Good morning, handsome!” She grabs a blanket with a rose pattern design to hold him with. “You always seem to get bigger with every passing day!”

Ruby smiles. Velvet was the first person to greet him in this terrible apartment complex and she immediately took a liking to Barin. The young faunus was on disability thanks to her anxiety but her girlfriend of the past two years, Coco, has been helping her try and cope with it. 

Now Coco was a bad ass and Ruby was secretly afraid of her. She has so many secrets and hides them all behind the most expensive looking aviators he’s ever seen. She’s nice but bullheaded and upfront, always in Ruby’s face when he was quiet or looking fidgety. But he couldn’t ask for a better woman to watch his back if anyone was messing with him. Godspeed to them if they messed with Velvet. She’s a woman out for blood.

Ruby goes over to a duffel bag and pulls out a clean-ish shirt and his discarded jeans from the day before. “I’ll be back. Barin’s food is on the counter if need be.”

Velvet nods and smiles before sitting down with the infant boy. Ruby heads into the bathroom of his tiny apartment and shuts the door behind him. He visibly deflates when he got out of sight, sighing heavily and rubbing his eyes. “I need to calm down.”

The shaggy redhead goes over to the bathroom mirror and grumbles. Bags under his eyes, an ever growing stubble and his hair was starting to get longer. He runs his hands through his hair and groans, feeling it greasy and starting to get a bit more unkempt than he likes. He grabs a comb and tries to tame it a bit more.

Ruby looks his chin over and runs his hand over the prickly stubble. “Too bad they don’t allow razors in the complex…” He grumbles and scratches his chin. The beginnings of a beard was the worse, it was itchy and grew in weird ways. He was so used to being clean shaven and well… clean in general that he was just a bit peeved.

Changing quickly before walking out and seeing Velvet was starting to talk to Barin quietly. Coos and baby talk that made the infant laugh or stare at her in utter curiosity. He was in capable hands but always wished there was someone else he loved dearly was sitting there with Barin. Not Velvet.

“Thanks again, Velvet. Here, let me get some money for you.”

Velvet looks to him and shakes her head, “Ruby, I already told you. I don't need the money. I will never change to be Barin’s babysitter.” she laughs, “He's too behaved for that.”

Ruby grins, “If you say so.” Though he has to wonder… Did Barin get his attitude or hers? He’ll find out one day. He checks the clock and sighs before putting his wallet in his pocket and grabbing his throw away phone. “I need to head to work. Are you okay with watching him for today as well, Velvet?”

The rabbit laughs, “Of course. Coco isn’t going to be back until later today from her job so I’m sure she’ll love seeing him too.”

Ruby smiles, “I can’t wait to see her. She’s been gone for a while.”

Velvet nods, “Yeah. She also went and visited family too.”

He gives a hum and waves, “Goodbye for now you two!”

Velvet waves and then goes back to cooing at Barin.

Ruby leaves the apartment in capable hands before shutting and locking the door behind him. Dropping his key into his pocket, he walks through the narrow halls of the old building. Hearing loud music to cover up shouts or other X-rated noises and then hearing doors slam when neighbors come out to yell about all the loud noises.

Besides all of that, it was relatively peaceful here. Living in the slums, in the poorer part of this busy city and trying to save as much money as he could for when he had to run again when they caught up.

When he was found again.

Ruby carefully walks down the creaky wooden stairs that definitely needed to be replaced. Badly. Nail heads sticking out, carpet peeling and the wood was cracking from ever angry stomp and terrible landlord neglect. He sighs relief when he survived the trip down and then steels himself to another task.

Checking the surroundings for anyone waiting to kill him. He rubs his eyes and then peeks around the corner to the glass doorway for anything out of the ordinary. A man looking paranoid and eyeing everything wasn’t new for the area.

Drug dealers, prostitutes and their patrons were always a paranoid bunch so Ruby probably looked the least guilty out of everyone else. He sighs relief when he sees it looked normal enough outside before stepping out into the cooler morning air. Winter was just getting over with and it was only getting warmer day by day. Ruby couldn’t wait.

He starts down the sidewalk, heading straight to his part-time job at a gas station. It seemed like a safer alternative than running from assassins. That and it paid pretty decently. His manager is nice and he gets to meet a lot of… ‘interesting’ people.

 

It was never dull at the gas station. Though the dead periods made Ruby feel restless out of his mind. When he’s helping people, whether it’s getting them a pack of cigarettes or giving them their tenth lottery card, he didn’t have to think about it all. Just the mundane process that is serving his customers.

Though when all the business dies down, he can’t help but think. Wondering about what Barin and Velvet are us to. If his sister is doing better. The lump in his throat grew to an unimaginable size when he thought back to his one and only. The one person he let down and couldn’t protect.

Before he could think any further, the front door’s bell rang cheerily and Ruby rubbed his face. ‘Get it together.’ was all that was said in his head before seeing the younger girl working part time help the new comer.

“Hello, sir! How can I help you today?” She asks, an innocent flower out of them all and made Ruby look like satan’s reincarnate.

The man grumbles before looking at the girl with bloodshot eyes. “Gibme apack o’smokes.” He slurs it all out as he leans heavily against the counter.

The girl hesitates before tilting her head, “Uhm. Sir, are you okay?”

The man slams his hand down onto the counter, “I-I’m fine! I.. I just need a cigarette.” He hisses out and glares at her, “So gibme my smokes!”

Ruby sighs from where he’s restocking some cheap boxed donuts and looks to the customer. He freezes and looks around to make sure the rest of the store is empty before walking to the counter. “Hey, Maddie. I’ll handle him, you go take a break now.” He smiles to the younger girl and sees she looks grateful to not have to deal with a drunk guy.

“Okay, Ruby. I’ll be back soon.” She walks away and Ruby could hear the sigh of relief from her.

Ruby sighs again before getting behind the counter when he sees his co-worker is gone. “Hey Qrow.”

His long time uncle and only current ally in this mess chuckles deeply, “Am I a good actor or what?”

Ruby grins, “It’s easy to act drunk when you drink whiskey twenty-four seven, uncle Qrow.”

The older man shrugs, “What can I say? Whiskey to me is like coffee to a morning person.” He leans on the counter again and gets serious, “Seen any of them yet?”

Ruby shakes his head, “No. I’m surprised, this is the longest I’ve gone without almost dying. It’s kind of nice and a little… unnerving.”

Qrow nods and runs his hands through his grey streaked black hair, “It’s a bitch ain’t it? The old bastard just can’t let his daughter be happy and hires people to kill her only love. And I thought I had misfortune following me.”

Ruby deflates and looks to him with pleading eyes, “Do you know how she is? Weiss?”

Qrow looked down to the counter and sighs heavily, “Bad. It’s an overall mess in Atlas because Jacques is throwing the biggest tantrum. I try and get as much information as I can but… It’s never anything good.”

Ruby’s heart sinks and feels a large lump in his throat, “I wonder if she would have been happy without me. If I hadn’t of-”

“Stop.” Qrow reaches over and smacks his nephew on the back of the head, “That kind of thinking will have you spiraling down a dark hole that you’ll never get out of.” He puts on a stern expression, “Ruby. You’re a goddamn ball of sunshine and you were her only ray of hope in that frozen hell hole.” He looks beyond his nephew and points to his favorite brand of smokes, “Don’t forget that but I gotta get going before anyone notices me.”

Ruby rubs the back of his head and grumbles a bit, pouting at getting hit. “Thank you, Qrow.” He grabs the cigarettes and takes the money from the older man. “I hope this will be over soon. If not for me but for her and our son.”

Qrow nods but frowns, “How is the squirt?”

Ruby gives a huge smile and laughs, “He’s the best. I hope you’ll get to meet him one day.”

The dusty old Qrow laughs and put his cigarettes in his pocket, “I can’t wait. Until next time, Ruby.” He pats the young man on the shoulder before turning towards the door. Putting on his drunken stumble to leave the gas station.

Ruby sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “Please don’t give up, Weiss.”

* * *

The day went by without incident and Ruby was starting to make his way home. After Qrow left, all he could think about was Weiss. Thinking about what her current condition might be and if her father really would lock her away out of sight and out of mind.

Ruby was so deep in thought that he didn’t register the quickened foot steps behind him. The young man was late to realize someone was following him until a sharp pain hits him on the back of the neck.  The butt of a pistol and wow he did not expect it to hurt as much as it did, “Fuck!” He calls out and falls to his knees, holding onto his sore neck and thanking all the gods that he had an aura to take most of the blow for him.

“Long time no see, Rose.” The voice was hidden behind a modifier and Ruby’s eyes went wide at the cocking of a barrel.

‘They’re here.’ Was screamed in his head and before the killer could pull the trigger, rose petals were all that was left where Ruby was.

“Shit-” The killer was cut off but a blinding jab to the stomach. Ruby grabbed the man in a headlock and pulls him into a nearby alleyway.

“You guys just never learn.” Ruby grunts out and when he feels he’s out of any prying eyes, he starts to squeeze.

The man gasps out, clawing at Ruby’s arm with gloved hands as his airways were being cut off. Ruby didn’t let up, not until this man was passed out and he could deal with him properly. Soon the fighting started to fade and the red-head lowers the man to the ground when he hears snoring. “Good boy.” He says and rips off the mask and voice modifier. “Oh geez. A guy looking for money. He’s not a Schnee.” Ruby sighs, thankful for that.

Ruby then goes about searching the man and finds a wallet and other personal items. Then he heaves the man up and over into an open dumpster. “Have a good nap bud.” He walks away and checks the man’s ID and grumbles, “Nothing to help me. Poor guy must get jobs from easier clients.” He chuckles before dumping the rest of the man’s stuff in a garbage can closer to the end  of the alleyway. May as well make it as inconvenient for him as it was for Ruby to knock him out.

That was easy…. Too easy. Ruby’s good mood fades and he thinks, “Wait. Why would they have sent a low life…. Fuck!” He curses and hurries home now. Rose petals trailing in the air and a cool breeze follows the young man as he bobs and weaves through foot traffic.

Once he reaches the building, he slides to a stop in front of the door and rips the door open to hurry up the shittiest stairs in known existence. He was careless, how could he be so stupid!? He kicks himself in his head as he tries to hope that his son and Velvet were okay.

Getting to his floor, he runs to the door and opened it as fast as he could, “Barin! Velvet!”

Velvet got started and he wakes Barin up with his abrupt entrance, “Ruby! Oh no, Barin!” She panics and moves to calm down the infant.

Ruby’s breath was labored and he had tears in his eyes. Everything was okay!? That doesn’t make any sense. “I-is everyone okay in here?”

Velvet only looked more confused, “Ruby… What’s going on? Why would we not be okay?” She asks, bouncing the infant as he starts to calm down.

Ruby walks in and shuts the door. “N-nothing I guess.” he rubs his head before glaring at the floor. This wasn’t good, “Sorry, Velvet… I need to start packing. Barin and I gotta go.”

“W-what!? Why!?” She asks, holding the infant close as she watches Ruby zip around the room to gather his things. “Why do you have to leave Ruby?”

He sighs heavily and rubs his eyes of welling tears that just wouldn’t stop spilling. “Because. He’s found me. I have to leave or he’ll kill me and my son.” Ruby keeps packing everything that wasn’t heavy into his bags. Clothing, some food, water bottles, anything that would help him survive that best he could until the next safe town. He then grabs Barin’s bag and starts to throw anything for him in, they needed to leave before they got here. This wasn’t going to end well at all.

Velvet got closer, “Who!? This doesn’t make any sense…” She sees the younger man deflate and was about to reach out when she heard him mumble, “What was that?”

Ruby looks to her, “Mr.Schnee wants me dead.”


	3. He Knows Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby comes to meet a nice family that helps him out with Baron while he heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning* A woman gets beaten in this chapter. It will have blood. In case that does cause you alarm, I want you to know before hand.
> 
> Well. I don't know about anyone else but I've been busy. A lot of things are going on in my life that I don't have time to write as much. This chapter is proof cause it's been in the works since the last time I updated We Manage- *cough*
> 
> I hope you're all having a good day though. BP is in the works and going to be hell when I upload it as I'm trying to flesh out ideas on how to progress that story more naturally. Current ideas are spread out between three chapters and at least one if done but another had to be completed first before I upload it. So two chapters will be coming soon. *thumbs up*
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback, comments and kudos. You're all awesome and you make writers proud. Have a nice day!

_ Weiss’s laugh was always so intoxicating for Ruby. It was feathery light and sent chills up his spine. One of the rarities he got to uncover when he started to see her in secret. _

_ Ruby always tried his hardest to get her to laugh. Telling terrible jokes, impersonations or trying to dance with the heiress. Anything to hear her laugh and give one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. He would do anything for those moments. _

_ He misses her so much. _

* * *

“Hey~” A tiny voice calls out to a sleeping Ruby and was promptly ignored by him. The small girl huffs, putting on an angry pout with puffed out cheeks before poking the man’s face. “Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy~ Mister! Are you dead?’

Though while this was happening, Ruby was glad to be getting more than four hours of sleep. His walls were down and he felt utterly relaxed. The tiny finger poking him and the voice was starting to pull him from his slimber. He groans and moves his hand to shoo whomever was bugging him, “G’way.” He mumbles.

“Hey!” She huffed, leaning onto his side and putting pressure on it as she was trying to climb on top of him, “Wake up!”

Once the pressure hit his injured side, Ruby’s eyes shoot open and he sits up in a hurry. Knocking the small girl off of him and tumbling to the ground, promptly landing on her butt. “Ah! SH-” He catches his tongue as he grabs his side and then feels the throbbing in his shoulder. “God… It hurts…” He then starts to panic, “Shit. Where’s my son!?” He looks around the room, trying to find anything that would tell him where he is or more importantly, where his son is.

Ruby’s attention is caught when he heard the first sniffle and a quiet hiccup. He looks around his surroundings and then sees a little girl on the floor. Hands in balls, rubbing her eyes and stifling her sobs. His heart sank and he was trying to figure out what happened in his mind.

Ruby slowly moves to sit on the edge of the bed and looks to her with a worried expression, “H-hey. Are you okay?” His pain is nothing but a dull annoyance now that there’s someone else that seems to be hurt.

The girl looks to him and then glares at him with her red eyes, “No! You wouldn’t wake up and then when you do you throw me!?” She stands up in a hurry and stomps one of her feet, “JERK!” She angrily stomps out of the room.

Ruby watched the little girl and couldn’t help but think she reminds him of someone. He shrugs, another mystery for another day. He clenches and unclenches the bed to help brace himself for trying to stand up. He hisses through clench teeth and stumbles back onto the bed, “FU-”

“Whoa there!” An older woman calls out and rushes over to help him settle better, “You really shouldn’t be standing with a wound like yours.” She sighs heavily and lifts Ruby’s shirt to see the bandages underneath were starting to turn red. “Boy, you certainly know how to make a bigger mess.”

Ruby winces from her starting to remove the bandages, “W-wait. Where am I?”

The woman grins, “My home. A nice faunus girl brought you here with a baby boy.” She shakes her head, “Don’t understand why you two were in the woods but they’re known for killing the strongest of huntsmen.” She sighs as she smacks the underside of his arms, “Lift up your shirt for me so I can change the bandages.”

Ruby grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it up and stops when his shoulder forces him to. He hisses out at the pain and the woman chuckles, “You really got your ass handed to you.” she teases and removes the bandages and checks the wound on his side.

She turns and pulls out the metal first aid kit out from under his temporary bed and hums as she opens it, “This might sting but we gotta clean and tighten your stitches.”

Ruby nods as he winces as he lays back down. The woman starts with removing the stitches he so abruptly destroyed out of shock and replaced them with new. Ruby was in pain the entire time and only got soft coos and ‘Shh’s. “Almost done. Just try and imagine someplace happy. It might not take the pain away completely but it will help some.”

Ruby just winces and cries out. This pain was making it hard to imagine anything, “I-I’d rather have a shit ton of pain medication in me.” He gasps out, tears streaming down his face. “T-This must be what hell feels like.”

The woman laughs before rolling her eyes, “Honey. Hell is a lot more painful than this. I would know.” She tightens the stitches before putting on an ointment, “This will sting though.”

“GAH!” He shouts and throws his head back into the pillow, “FU-”

The woman clamps her hand over his mouth, “I will not have cussing such as that!”

Ruby glares at her a bit, his own blood smeared across his mouth from the thin, plastic gloves she wore. He grumbles angrily as he endures the rest of the hell she was putting him through. “P-please. Let it be over.”

The woman laughs, making sure to remove her gloves without getting his blood on her. “It wasn't that bad.” The glare she received made her laugh more. “Fine. It was bad for you.” she stands up and tosses the gloves into a trash bin, “Alright. Let's get you cleaned up. You need a bath.”

Ruby nods, “A bath sounds awesome.”

The woman smiles, “Alright. Get undressed and I'll help you in the tub.”

“No thank you. I'll just stink-”

“Nonsense! I've seen every part of a man before. Anything you got…” she leans in closer and winks, “I haven't seen before.”

Ruby could feel himself getting light headed from embarrassment. He didn’t think it was possible to be this bright of a red or hot in the cheeks. He hasn’t felt this anxious since he was first with Weiss physically. He gets hoisted up by the woman and groans from getting up. Muscles yelling at him for being off his feet for too long. “H-how long have we been here?”

“About four days. Honestly I thought you’d wake up sometime next week. But my daughter must have decided that was too long.” The woman laughs as she hauls him to the bathroom.

Ruby was set down on the toilet seat and his hostess goes about getting the bath filled. He huffs and grabs his shirt to pull up but stops, “M-miss.” She turns and sees him with his shirt half way up and his arms folded over his head. “I… I’m stuck… My stitches-”

“Don’t worry. I got it.” She says and walks over to help his with the shirt. “I might just toss it. It’s all stained and hasn’t been washed in weeks.”

Ruby sighs relief when he’s head and arms are free, “Please don’t.” He says and looks up towards her, “That’s… Actually the only shirt I have.” He grumbles and looks to the tiles below him.

The woman was shocked and looks at the shirt, “Wh-How?” She questions, “Why is this the only one?”

Ruby shakes his head, “Long story told very short. I had to leave a lot behind and never really had the chance to get the rest of my things…” He rubs the back of his neck, ‘Especially since Winter came to abruptly and Coco destroyed the apartment…’ He thinks and sighs, “Sorry.”

The woman shakes her head, “No worries. I can let you have some of my husbands old clothes.” She grins, “He won’t mind, too fat to fit into them anymore anyways.” She laughs, “So, start getting undressed, I’m going to get those clothes.”

Ruby nods and waits for her to leave before sighing relief. “Thank god.” He says and looks to the porcelain tub. Seeing the water slowly fill it and steam rising steadily. It looked amazing.

He sighs and leans back against the back of the toilet, fiddling with his jeans. He huffs as he was trying to at least rid himself of his pants. Who knew having a wound on his side would make taking off pants that much more difficult. He’s glad he wasn’t one to wear skinny jeans or he’d be trapped.

Ruby glares and in sheer concentration of trying to take off his pants, his tongue sticks out of the side of his mouth. He leans back farther and with his feet planted firmly on the floor, he raised his hips up to start pushing the denim down. “Almost…” The strain in his voice told how difficult this daily task is. “J...Just have to get it over the… butt.” He tells himself.

The woman comes back into the room, “I’m back!” She announces and Ruby’s feet slipped in his surprise.

“Gwuh!” He yelled out, ass hitting the toilet lid and his body slib the rest of the way off of the porcelain throne. He collided not so elegantly with the floor with a smack of skin on tile. “Ah…” he stops and the pain of his injured side pangs through his body, “Owww…” He grumbles and huffs.

The woman watched all of this and hand to hide her mouth behind her hand. As sorry as she was to watch it and see him in pain, it was quite funny. A noise escaped her. Ruby’s head popped up from it and then he heard a snort. Then a laugh broke out finally and the man’s face was burning how with embarrassment as she laughed at him. “I-I’m sorry.” She eventually got out and walked over to him, “Are you okay?”

Ruby glares at the white wall he was facing and feels himself getting helped up. Okay, this was the first time he’s seen the woman use her strength, “W-whoa! How strong are you!?” He asks, he was not a skinny boy like when he was a teenager. He had to be at least two-hundred pounds after so much running and fighting.

The woman smiles, “I have a difficult job.You’re practically nothing compared to it. I work at a hospital in case you wanted to know.” She shrugs and gets down on her knees to help pull his pants down the rest of the way. “Okay… Now after trying to hard to get your pants off, do you want help with your underwear?”

Ruby was as red as the gemstone itself. He was about to protest but after how hard pushing pants down became when he couldn’t bend at the waist, he had to think about this. The woman waited patiently before he groans. “Please help me.”

The woman nods, “Of course. Though, by the looks of it, these needs to be replaced as well.” She teases and he covers himself. “I’m kidding. Kidding.” She shakes her head and didn’t waste time with discarding the underwear. She hums as she tosses them into the basket with his ruined shirt and then turns off the tub. Checking the temperature again, she smiles, “Perfect.” She goes to a cabinet nearby and starts to take out soaps and other items to clean the younger man.

Ruby watches and keeps himself concealed before he jumps slightly when she turns back towards him. The woman was a bit perplexed before shaking her head, “You don’t need to be embarrassed,” She walks over and she moves behind him, “I’ve given plenty of sponge baths in my life. You don’t need to worry about me having strange ideas.”

Ruby huffs, “I-it’s not that.” he feels himself being lifted slowly and helped towards where the tub is, “It’s just that I’ve never been naked in front of anyone before.” He says and he hears her make a ‘tsk’ noise.

“If that’s your boy, I know that’s a damn lie.”

“Okay. I’ve never been naked in front of anyone but his mother before and it’s just weird.” He corrects himself and he grabs onto the ledge of the tub.

“Well. I can’t close my eyes or you might get injured. I can’t let you do this yourself because you’re injured. And I also don’t want you to accidentally drown in case of any other injuries you might have on top of your side.” She was very serious with this and Ruby was surprised, “So, we’ll get this done faster if you just behave and let me do my job. For free if I have to add.”

Ruby curses himself. She was very right, she was being wholeheartedly nice to him and Baron. She could also be charging him a lot of money just for the stitching. He glares at the clear water of the tub before he lifts one leg to let it sink over the edge and into the water. She helped him along the way and slowly lowers him into the water. He lets out a moan at just the warm water and she laughs. “Good. Relax.” She pats the top of his head before grabbing a loofah and the rest of her supplies.

Ruby didn’t need to be told twice, he sinks down into the water and feels his muscles praising the warmth. “This is nice already.” He mumbles and he closes his eyes. Who cares if he’s butt naked in front of a stranger, this was paradise at it’s finest.

“Don’t relax too much.” She teases and kneels down to add soap. “I don’t think I should worry about you drowning on top of stitches,” she chuckles and hands him a sponge.

Ruby gladly takes it and starts to scrub at his arms. Pushing down harder against his skin to feel dead skin and dirt come off. Already feeling cleaner and he’s only scrubbed his arms, he’s never taking bathing for granted ever again in his life.

The woman patted his back, “Scootch up a bit.” Ruby followed her instruction and moved forward. “Don’t bend forward too much.” She reminds him before grabbing a loofa to help clean his back. She replaced her gloves and went t scrubbing him, “Tell me if I’m too rough.”

Ruby just sighs in relief, “After sleeping in some… Interesting places, this is still heaven.”

The nurse just laughs as they go about finishing the bath.

* * *

Ruby was dressed again, the pants were a little long… and wide so he had a rope tied through the belt loops and the pants rolled up a bit. The shirt hung down past his waist and the sleeves loose around his arms. “For hand me downs, these are gigantic.”

The woman, Joyce, just laughs, “My husband's always been big. Even when he was a child, husky sized.” She sits down in a plush recliner and sighs relief, “Okay. Now that I’ve seen everything,” the phrase itself making Ruben blush, “How about you tell me about you and your boy.”

Ruby sits down on a couch and nods, “Well. He was born out of poor planning.” Joking of course, “Baron. His mother and him are the most important people in the world to me. We… His mom…” The man stops his sentence to really think about this. ‘It’s complicated’ definitely came to mind. “I’m not allowed to see his mom anymore. Her father actually wants Baron and I dead…” he closes his eyes, “But let me tell you. Even through it all, I’ve kept him safe.”

Joyce just looks at him as if he sprouted trees from his ears, “You’re to be killed? For what?” She grins, “Sleeping with her?”

Ruby nods, “Pretty much. Baron was labeled as a bastard child to her family.”

Joyce’s amusement falls from that, “Oh my god. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Baron and me have been traveling from city to city to make sure they don’t find us. We got really close yesterday.” He shakes his head, “Which is why… We were in the forest, with grimm and a lot of dead people…” he mumbles and clears his throat.

Joyce was still stunned but snaps out of it when she hears a voice behind her, “Momma!”

The older woman turns around and smiles, “Yes, Eva?” She asks and gets up.

The little girl greets her mother before she notices Ruby. She backs away, glaring at him as she does, “Oh. He’s here.”

Ruby blinks and rubs the back of his head, “Oh. You still hate me…” He chews on his bottom lip, “I’m sorry about startling you… Waking up in a hurry and throwing you kind of…” he says and looks to her, “I wouldn’t have done it at all. You kind of pushed on my injured side and it woke me up in a hurry.”

Eva just keeps glaring at him before looking up towards her mom, “The baby stinks.” She ignored Ruby all together.

Joyce chuckles, “I guess I’ll go change him.” She pets Eva’s head. “Also honey. What do we say to someone who gives us an apology? This man meant it.” She was sweet but stern with the girl. Eva gapes at her, glares and then grumbles angrily. “Eva.” There was more of a tone at the call of her name, scolding almost.

Eva stamps on foot and shakes her head. But she relents as she looks to Ruby, still glaring at him in a small pout. Non-threatening but not pleased, “I’m sorry… I touched your injury.” She says and then leaves in a hurry.

Joyce sighs, “Eva…” She shakes her head, “Good enough with me.” She turns to Ruby, “How about you?”

Ruby shrugs, “She didn’t mean it. So I accept it.” He grins and grabs the arms of the chair to push himself up, “But, I would look to see my kid if that’s okay with you.”

Joyce moves to help him up all the way, “Fine by me. But no holding him for now.”

Ruby looks to her and laughs, “Once my aura kicks in all the way, I’ll be holding him in a day or two.”

Joyce looked surprised at that, “Are you a huntsman?”

Ruby stops and thinks, “I uh… I was going to be but had to drop out. No money to pay and it’s pretty much how I met Baron’s mom… I have the weapon and skills to be one but I can’t be. Not anymore.” He nods and walks down the hall, pretty much following the dirty diaper smell.

Joyce shakes her head as she follows after him. “I see.” She had a distant look though, perplexed. Not that Ruby would notice, his son needed his attention. He missed him so much.

* * *

Sure enough. Within two days, Ruby was back on his feet and better than ever. Baron was healthy and well, enjoying having his father back to holding him. Ruby always made sure to check him once a day to make sure he was still in good shape. Not many babies go near the hellspawn like grimm and survive. Most of the time if they were, it was under bad circumstances that got them there. But grimm gave off a vile bacteria that gave those who didn’t have an aura or the training to fight if off a great sickness. Made them weak. Slow. Easy prey for the grimm to feast upon when their emotions got the better of them.

“Still no side effects.” Ruby mumbles as he finished his examination on Baron again. “I think we’re good to leave.” He says and looks to Joyce, grinning.

Joyce didn’t look as ecstatic. “Are you sure? Taking care of Baron and yourself while travelings isn’t easy.”

Ruby nods, “It isn’t.” He sighs, “But I have to survive. For Baron and his mom.” He gives a small laugh, “So I gotta keep moving.” He looks down to the baby in his arms. “Cause I’m going to see her again… Someday.”

Joyce looked at him and shakes her head. She was about to say something when the front door is knocked on, “Coming!” She calls out and hurries to answer. Ruby lets her leave as he coos at Baron and sways him gentler back and forth. Though when he hears Joyce  talking a little louder than usual, he strains to listen to parts of her conversation. “No… I’m sorry sir.” He sneaks closer to the open doorway she had just walked through. “I have not seen this man. Why? Is he dangerous?”

A husky voice answers back, “Yes, ma’am. He’s wanted for a lot of crimes by the Schnee Dust Company. Kidnapping of the next generation to the lineage of Jacques Schnee being the to. This man also stole and vandalized private property, has consorted with the white fang and their known acts of terrorism. Along with the rape of his youngest daughter, Weiss Schnee. He’s very dangerous. Some neighbors have seen him around the area so we have been asking to come into homes to do a quick sweep then we leave. May we come in?”

Joyce didn’t know what to believe. Ruby or the crimes just listed before her about the man she’d been helping the past week. Shock was plain on her face and the man narrows his eyes at that. “He was here.” All sense of politeness leaving as he roughly shoved the woman out of the way, “Tear the house apart!”

As if the floodgates had been open, other man followed their leader into the home. Joyce got out of their way, panicking and going straight for her daughter's room. Once inside, she scooped up the confused child and they both jumped when two men came barging in. The girl’s bed toppled over and frame broken, toys flew as her makeshift tea set and table, destroyed and pilfered. Closet door flung open and even her stuffed animals were torn apart for good measure.

Joyce rushes out of the room, “Stop destroying my house! Who gives you the right!? Jacques isn't the goddamn president!” She shouts, taking in the sight of the rest of her house. Picture frames destroyed, her kitchen had shattered plates all along the floor and her living room looked like war broke out between humans and Faunus again.

The men ignored her.

Though when she saw some starting to steal jewelry and other small valuables, Joyce stepped in. “Hey!” She grabs one of them and roughly turns him around. “I’m calling the police!” Scroll in hand, she had just dialed the number when the ‘leader’ came up and slapped the device from her hand.

That was just the first hit before he shoved her back against a chair and toppling her over with it. She cried out in pain when she landed, her wrist twisted wrong from the fall. Her shirt grabbed by the front and a large fist connected to the side of her face. Her daughter crying in the corner and that only pissed the man off more, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He screams at her, his anger only boiling over more to hit Joyce repeatedly.

Her nose broken, blood trailing down one cheek and to the carpet below. Eye socket smashed and bruising rapidly. He raised his fist up once more before hearing the front door cave in with a loud crack. The wood splintering and pieces of wood fly in every direction. “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” A man shouts, sounding panicked that they’ve been discovered.

“You break into _my home_ … And beat _my wife_ and yell at _my kid_ and you’re questioning why _I’M HERE_!?” A growl breaks through and the home goes silent. Standing before the group of men downstairs was a very large and very angry faunus. Two large horns protruded from his head, burly in shape with a tail swishing behind him and towering over all of the humans in the room. Wearing gear that’d needed to be cleaned and a large weapon hanging from his shoulder. He was a professional hunter. “That small man was right… I’m going to fucking kill all of you.” He huffs, seeing red like the bull faunus he was.

* * *

When Ruby first heard the men, he gathered his items immediately. The harness went on first to strap Baron in and then Crescent Rose with his bag full of supplies that Joyce was gracious enough to give him. His mind racing and going faster than he could physically move. “Too close. I was here too long. I cost these people their lives!” He was hyperventilating. Panic consuming him as he fumbled to even get the strap of the backpack onto his shoulder.

He went to a window in the living room and stopped dead in his tracks to see the front lawn was covered in men in suits. “Oh fuck.” He whispers before using a small trace of his semblance to rush up the stairs of the quaint home, quiet with each step. He goes for Eva’s room and looked out her window from behind the curtains. No one in the back yard but up this high, they could see him. He thinks as he looks around the edges, seeing a few men behind the back yard fence. Though they stop their snooping and hurry around the side when Ruby hears the man at the door, “SEARCH THE PLACE!”

‘Fuck!’ He shouts in his head and his ears are ringing in his panic attack, he lurches the window open and climbs out carefully with Baron. “I’m sorry, Baron.” He says in a hushed tone before shutting the window again from the outside. He scrambled to get to the edge of the room that overlooked the porch below. Scanning on last time before dropping and dashing towards the fence and easily scaling the length to pull himself up, feet planted on the wood to keep from squishing Baron with this stunt.

“I need to get help!” he says and drops over the other side. He tries to think of who could help, this is a smaller settlement, the police here are probably trained to keep people from pulling a DUI. Not some crazily trained militia by the Schnee Dust Company.

“I need a hunter. Huntress. Wizard with crazy powers?” He talks to himself as he was getting farther away from the home. Baron was just hanging out but could tell his father was tense about something. His hurried pace accidentally had him colliding with a very large person and he falls over onto his butt as if he were actually stopped by an immovable force.

“Whoa there, little friend!” The boisterous man laughs and easily lifts Ruby off of the ground and sets him down on his feet. “I’m sorry if I knocked you over. You looked like you were in quite the hurry!” He laughs, big and loud. His voice a thunderous boom, deep and full of life.

Ruby had to take a step back and look straight up to see the bearded man’s face. Though he didn’t miss the horns coming from his forehead that looks chipped from years of use. “Whoa…” he was in awe. He snaps out of his and smacks himself, “I’m sorry. Something bad is happening and I was looking for help.”

That caught the man’s attention and he crossed his arms, seriousness taking over his jolly demeanor. “Really? Where at my small friend?” Ruby tells him the address and the bull faunus paled quickly before rage took over. The bull cussing in another language, foot stamping the group and dragging as if he was going to charge. “MY HOME!” He shouts and leaves Ruby in the dust to see if what he said was true.

“Sir! Wait!” he shouts, “It’s dangerous!” Oh, Ruby finally noticed what the man was wearing. Thick leather armor that had deep grooves from claws or fangs. A large weapon strapped to him that looked dirty from days of work. “Oh shit… He’s a hunter.”

* * *

“Fire-” The man who shouted was the first to go down. The bull actually struck him with a horn and hurled him out a window. Before anyone could fully react, two more men let out cries of immense pain. Bones shattering under the extreme weight of an angry bull faunus who looks as if he could have torn them in two with his bear hands.

Joyce saw from her spot on the floor. The man having abandoned his beating of her to help his men. “Alexei…” She chokes out a sob of relief, covering her mouth.

Alexei practically roars into the house. Men crumbling under his rage and they were given a swift retreat. Their bullets didn’t even put a dent in his aura but that didn’t stop them from trying. “COME BACK YOU COWARDS! YOU ONLY HIT WOMEN AND CHILDREN BUT WHEN A MAN COMES IN YOU RUN! YOU FUCKERS!” He shouts at them, their unmarked cars skidding away. “I’LL FIND EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU AS IF YOU’RE NOTHING BUT THOSE BASTARD GRIMM!”

The adrenaline starts to fade slowly, his limbs growing tired as he was panting. His eyes were starting to blur from unshed tears. “You bastards.” His voice was raspy and the lump was hard to swallow. He turns to go to his wife and daughter. He gently lifts Joyce into his arms. “You are okay, yes?” He asks and gets a weak nod. “Let us go. You need medical attention that you can’t make yourself.”

Joyce huffs out a laugh, “Let’s good.” She says and looks to Eva. “Are you alright, sweetie?”

Eva nods as she hugs onto her dad’s arm. The bull takes her into his arms and the family takes a quiet moment to be thankful. Thankful that no one died today.

* * *

Trains were expensive. Especially when you need your own room for your son and yourself. Ruby had Baron laying down on the bed in the cabin. Fast asleep without a care in the world. The men were so preoccupied with the bull and his family that Ruby was able to run away. Like a coward. A selfish coward.

The young man was hunched over, elbows on his knees and hands folded together. His forehead pressed tight into the death grip on himself. It was silent but the tears were falling freely. He didn’t try to wipe them away, he let them drop onto the aged carpet. The sob that he tried to strangle came free and then another after that.

He didn’t know when he broke down to fully cry in the cabin.

Ruby just let it happen.


	4. In Over His Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby had to find a new job and fast or else he'd have to risk hunting grimm for money. Leaving his infant son was not an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at in again with another chapter! Aye! Also have been busy playing a lot of Monster Hunter World AND I got a new pet. So busier with other things that doesn't involve writing. v u v;;;;
> 
> Anyways, I am currently in the middle of Beta and another story. We Managed just happen to get done a week ago??? Just haven't had the time to upload it.
> 
> Tell me what you think, comment, kudos. I read it all when the messages come into my inbox. Enjoy!

_ Ruby had been called many different nicknames growing up. Mostly from his older sister and her never ending witty banter. His actual name is Rudy Rose, not Ruby. But Yang decided that you can’t do clever things with ‘Rudy’ and went with names like; Rubble, Ruboob, Rupee, Rouble Maker, Rupert, Rumble and more. _

_ The first time Yang was able to meet Weiss, Ruby remembers it vividly because Weiss absolutely hated Yang. Mostly because she’s loud, obnoxious and got into Weiss’s bubble too often. It really took them about six more meetings before Weiss decided Yang was ‘tolerable’ and ‘decent enough’. Though with all the nicknames the older sister threw at him, Weiss accidentally called him, ‘Ruby’, for the first time. _

_ Ruby didn’t mind it at all. _

* * *

Six months have passed since the incident with Joyce and her family. Ruby had made sure to get as far away as possible from that small town. Making another new life under another new name in a bigger city. Densely populated and teaming with some very shady people. Another place to get lost in the mix.

The job hunt however wasn’t going according to plan. No one really believed he’s done all these small jobs on his rushed application or didn’t like that they couldn’t contact old employers. It probably also didn’t help that he really had to fake some business names for the next time those men show up or if Winter does…. She was the most persistent. Hopefully Coco isn’t behind bars.

With a heavy sigh, Ruby was sitting on a stoop in a poorer neighborhood with quite the mixture of cultures and languages. He watched on as kids played, a car with booming music pass by and people walked by to get someplace else. He found a cheap apartment at least and it was easy to clean everything up before he was sure his son wouldn’t get sick. A very nice lady across the hall, after failed attempts at flirting, became Baron’s newest baby sitter. He paid her for the time she spent with him while he was job hunting.

He heaves a sigh before checking his watch, “Time for round… Seventeen.” He groans and looks up to an open window, “I’ll be back soon, Ms. Gayl!”

A blonde woman pokes her head out of a window and waves, “See you tonight, Randal~” She smiles before disappearing from view again. 

Ruby grins before leaving the comfort of his stoop and hurrying to the station five blocks from his neighborhood. Heavy red hoody on and keeping to himself as he’s squished into the train. He wasn’t too keen on where the job was that he was applying for but it was practically his last shot before he had to go out on a hunt. That was a last resort in case safe means of income didn’t happen.

So a seedy part of town was Ruby’s last hope. Hopping out of the train once the doors open and patting himself down to make sure no one took his wallet. Once satisfied, he walks up the stairs and into the sunlight of the city again. Looking at his watch and the address, he trots through bustling crowds and as many smells as possible to get to the street he needed. He stopped one couple to ask which way he needed to go before thanking them.

Ruby dodged a few street vendors and somehow ended up with a handful of various flyers before making it to what was called “Cinful Delights.” A strip club. He could already feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck.

Qrow tried to get him to go into one when he turned eighteen. Ruby’s reaction made him bust a gut laughing at how red he got. ‘Still a kid at heart.’ Was the teasing remark before Tai Yang came in and smacked Qrow upside the head.

So here he was, about to apply at a strip club to be a bouncer of sorts. He gulps as he walks over to an alleyway at the side of the club, knocking at the door that said, ‘Employees Only.’

A woman answers and Ruby had to say her eyes looked like fire at how pissed she was, “What do you want?” She snapped before seeing Ruby for who he was. “Oh shit.” She straightened herself out, “Sorry, sorry. You were not the person I thought was out here.”

Ruby just blinked at that and shrugs, “No worries… But Uhm- I was told someone could interview me for the opened bouncer position? My name is-“

“Oh! Of course~” she purred out in delight, “Come in.”

Motioned to follow, Ruby takes a deep breath and walks in. The heavy beating music vibrates the floor but soundproofing kept it to the main area of the building. There were women in various states of dress as they gossiped and went about their business getting ready for the stage or to walk around looking for people wanting lap dances.

The woman waves off a few wanting to complain and a few eyed Ruby like he was candy. He was very glad he was out of his teen skinny jean phase because yikes. Those stares are ravenous and now he’s afraid for a completely different reason.

“In here.” She unlocks a door and walks in with Ruby in tow. An office that was fairly organized, papers on the desk, filing cabinets, posters of women doing provocative things and a very expensive looking computer. “Have a seat, darling.”

Ruby just nods before sitting in front of the now very intimidating desk. His palms felt sweaty and nerves were wracking against him. Say what you will but he really needed this job.

“So.” She grabs his attention again, “I am the owner of this establishment, Cinder Fall.” She gives a charming smile.

Ruby grins, “Randal Larken.” He almost fumbled on the name but if he got it wrong, she didn’t give him any indication.

“I have your resume that you emailed and I am quite impressed with all the work you’ve done… But I have to ask… Is there a reason you’d drop jobs like these to become a bouncer at a strip club?” Raising an eyebrow.

“W-well… There are very good reasons. Most of them involving a lot of moving around.”

“Not wanted for any crimes are you?”

“No. More like I got kicked out of my living spaces because of landlords or quit from not having enough hours. I have a kid I need to provide for and three jobs sometimes happened at once… My list only grows from there.” He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

“A child? You don’t look that old.”

“I’m really not… But I have him and his mom has a very… Uhm…” he thinks, “Bad parent who pushed us away. So I’m an only parent now.” He grins, “Which is fine.”

Cinder nods as she flips through the pages, “I see. So why chose a strip club as your next entrepreneurial achievement?”

Ruby gulps, “This is my last chance in this city for a safe job. When I had my kid I dropped out of a hunt school. So I can take hunts but I’d rather not die and leave him an orphan.”

Cinder nods again, “So you were training to be a hunter?”

“Yes. My mother was a huntress. Following in her footsteps is what I wanted to do. Maybe I’ll get my license in a few years.” He shrugs and smiles.

Cinder also smiles, “So lets say… If a man with bright orange hair and a cane came at you. You’d be able to take him down and kick his ass out of the club right?”

Ruby blinks but nods, “Very specific but sure.”

“You’re hired. Now if you would please.” She stands up and pulls him out of his chair and tugging him into the hallway, “Get rid of him.”

“Wait! You were talking about a real person!?”

“Yes. Torchwick has been bugging the ever living hell out of me. He tips poorly and won’t leave because my other bouncer has no fuckin spine.” She growls out and opens the door to the main room.

The music blares loudly and hits you straight in the chest with how hard the vibrations are. Ruby was caught off guard before he put his name to the test. Blushing madly and wanting to cover his eyes at all the half naked women in the most alluring of costumes or seeing them carrying drinks with their, in his words, ‘bobbles’ out on display.

“There he is.” Cinder cuts into his nervous thinking and she nudges him, “If you have to pick him up and throw his ass out, do it. I will pay you good money.”

Ruby does a mechanical nods as he keeps his hand to the side and moves stiffly through the crowd. ‘ _Don’t touch anyone. Don’t touch anyone._ ’ Was repeating in his head before he confronts the orange haired man.

Roman Torchwick was lounging on a love seat with two scantily clad women on either side of him. He sees the skittish young man come towards him and sneers, “Beat it.”

Ruby stood still and then looks down to Roman, “I-I was told to tell you to leave.”

“Awe geez. Cinder’s at it again.” He shakes his head and leans forward to glare at the younger man, “Leave kid. That twat needs to stay-“

It was as if Ruby was triggered by one word. He avoided the two women and grabbed Roman by the front of his white coat. He ignored the protests and man handled him out of the front of the building.

“The fuck! Who do you think you are!?” Roman screams at Ruby but gets shoved again.

“You’re not welcomed here. If my boss doesn’t want you here, don’t bother coming back.” Ruby points at him, a threatening aura around him. When Roman tried to say something else, Ruby stepped forward, “I dare you. Try something. You are not the most intimidating man in the world.”

Roman backed down, not without cussing Ruby out and leaving in a huff. Ruby’s blood was boiling as he stood there outside the club.

Cinder was impressed, a short clap of her hands, “Well done. I was worried you’d be like Junior. You’ve proven more competent than him.”

Ruby looks to her before putting on a sheepish grin, “He called you something…. Rude so I just had to get rid of him.”

“My hero.” She teases and motions him in, “Let's discuss your wage. With a nice bonus for getting rid of that annoyance.” She smiles, wicked.

Ruby walks in and hides his eyes from all the naked ladies. A few of them thanked him for getting rid of Roman and some even offered drinks. He declined and said thanks, averting his eyes from them. They might be used to it but he was not by a long shot.

Once he was safe from naked ladies, Cinder teases him further, “Not one for naked women?”

Ruby grumbles, “Only ever seen one naked woman in my life… I’m not a prude but I get embarrassed easily.”

Cinder smiles, “That’s fine by me. Means you won’t be looking at the women instead of the patrons.” She goes to her office, opening a safe. “Okay. So we need to set up a schedule and give you a little bonus for Roman’s removal.” she started talking to herself.

Ruby just stands to the side, not looking at her before feeling her hand on his. He jumped from the sudden contact and then felt a soft brick in his hands, “Wha-?” He looks down to see money. A lot of money, “Wh-whoa! No! I can’t take this!” He starts to panic, trying to give it back to Cinder, “I don’t need that much. Really!”

Cinder huffs and pushes it back towards him, “It’s a thousand bucks and let me tell you, I’ve made ten times that today already. It’s your first paycheck and bonus. Keep it.” She glares at him. He whittled away at the glare, looking away from her and she smiles, “See? It’s great. Keep the money and buy your kid something good. Pay bills. Adult things.”

Ruby grumbles as he looks at the money, “I feel like… I’m gonna get mugged as soon as I walk out of here just cause of this.”

Cinder rolls her eyes as she takes the brick, “Then be like most men and overcompensate.”

“Wha? What does that me-” He gasps when Cinder nonchalantly shoves the brick down his pants and underwear, “W-wait! That’s even worse!”

“And yet.” She pats his chest after putting the brick away, “Your money is never safer than where the sun don’t shine.” She waves it off, “Now. Get back to work. If you have a babysitter, better call them and tell them you’re working a late shift starting today.”

Ruby watches Cinder go about her business and sighs, ‘Maybe hunting would be less dangerous.’ Leaving the office and heading back into the migraine inducing music.

Doing his best to ignore every naked woman he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Don't call women rude things with Ruby around. He won't stand for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, here's a new story. I know, my bad for doing another story... But it's been my muse for awhile now as I try and think up this tougher chapter of Beta Princess. That and rethinking my other stories that I have lying around that need more love still. Might take them down to rewrite and get better flows on a few of them but until then, they'll be on hiatus.
> 
> Like Mechanical Noir and Triple Crown Gambit are gonna be shelved still. Not too bad I suppose. I keep going back to them to write now and then but nothing terribly concrete. I'm sorry. ; u ;
> 
> **Note as well that this story is being cross-posted on FanFiction. That one will be more M-rated and will skip over the 'juicier' things I suppose. But not everyone is in it for the D? I guess?? eu e
> 
> ENJOY! Please try not to kill me horribly.


End file.
